<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notice Me by LittleTaliMagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579508">Notice Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie'>LittleTaliMagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DaiKen Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke's had a shitty day. Good thing Ken's there to help him get back on his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DaiKen Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notice Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DAY 1: Kindness</p><p>Sorry for the lack of updates to Out of the Ordinary, I was busy writing these fics! I'm taking part in DaiKen Week and have been trying to get as much written as possible. Only halfway done tho o-o<br/>Once DaiKen Week is over, I can go back to focusing on other AUs ^^</p><p>This one is quite short, about 800 words. Later ones get longer tho. *looks at day 4*</p><p>A quick note: Being British, I refer to the bottom floor of a building (not including basement) as the ground floor, not the first floor.<br/>Also, I've decided to rate this a T for cursing and will be going back through my old fics to change ratings where there's also curses as well.</p><p>Enjoy~ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke slumped beneath a large tree in the school’s courtyard and dropped his head into his hands, wincing at the sharp pain in his left wrist. Today had been the absolute worst day and he was so tired and it was barely even midday, the bell for lunch having only just rang. One thing after another had gone wrong, every single thing had ended up going badly, but he’d smiled through it all, desperately trying to insist that everything was <em> fine </em> and that he was <em> okay</em>.  What hurt the most was how no-one seemed to notice that he was upset. They all believed his insistence, barely even asking if he was really okay. He wasn’t that good at faking it… was he?</p><p> </p><p>“Daisuke?” Looking up, he saw Ken leaning out of the second floor window, concern etched into his face. Before he could respond, Ken disappeared from the window. Daisuke mentally mapped out the path he was probably taking, right down to counting down the seconds until Ken came through the doorway that led to the courtyard. That look of concern was still there as he jogged over to stand in front of him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke slapped his fake grin back on. “Just a little tired today, stayed up late last night.” If Ken didn’t see through this then he could only assume his acting and masks had got a lot better. </p><p> </p><p>Ken wasn’t fooled. “Even when you’re tired, you don’t mope under a tree about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not moping.” Ken gave him a flat look. “I’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Thoroughly unconvinced, Ken slid down the tree to sit beside him, winding his arms around his legs and laying his cheek on his knees so he was facing Daisuke. “Seriously, what’s up? I’m here for you, you know. You can lean on me.” Daisuke closed his eyes, swallowing thickly. After the shitty day he’d had so far, the support was very much welcome, but he was conflicted. He didn’t want to risk saying something that might push Ken away. Something like confessing his feelings. But he needed this. He needed to vent or he was gonna burst.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” His voice came out smaller than he’d intended and that seemed to be the tipping point for Daisuke’s frustrations. He dropped his head into his hands as the tears started falling, breaths coming in choked gasps. Distantly, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and leaned into the support. His words came out in broken sobs. “Today has just… really f-fucking sucked. My mum yelled at me as soon as I woke up over some- some fucking bullshit that had nothing to do with me, my sister broke my favourite bowl and just-just tossed it out - What if I coulda fixed it? I fucking loved that thing, dammit! - And then, I only realised I’d forgot my lunch when I got here and didn’t have time to go back and get it, I failed a test and have to retake it, I tripped up the stairs and everyone just <em> laughed </em> - even though my wrist still really hurts…” </p><p> </p><p>He continued to rant, occasionally stopping to just cry. Ken didn’t say a word, just rubbed his arm soothingly and made sounds to show he was listening. Eventually, Daisuke ran out of steam, his tears drying up and sobs becoming sniffles. He felt a little embarrassed as he scrubbed his eyes and accepted the tissue Ken offered so he could blow his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. “It was just a lot of little things all added up and just… all of it together just got to me, y’know? That’s probably kinda dumb…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not!” Ken insisted. “Everyone gets that sometimes, those days where everything is just too much to handle. If it were just a couple of them, I’m sure it’d be fine, but everything together was just overwhelming.” He smiled softly. “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke took a shaky breath and smiled. “Thanks, Ken. It means a lot that you’re here for me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You need me so I’m here.” His expression became thoughtful. “I can lend you some money to get something to eat and then we can go see the nurse about your wrist.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, you don’t need to-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I don’t need to. But I want to, because you need my help.” He pushed himself to his feet and offered Daisuke a hand, his smile warm. “C’mon, there’s not a lot of time left for lunch so we’d better go see what’s available.”</p><p> </p><p>Beaming, Daisuke took Ken’s hand and let his friend pull him to his feet. They walked together to the vending machines and Daisuke felt his heart jump every time Ken’s hand brushed his. Maybe… maybe there was hope for his feelings after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>